Nautical Disaster
by ShadedRogue
Summary: Life is the thing that keeps on rollin'. 10 drabble shuffle-song challenge. Various pairings - Dean, Sam, Castiel, Lucifer. Warnings inside.


Stole this challenge from Kala Sathinee, because I could. Title is named after the song by The Tragically Hip, even though the title has nothing to do with anything.

Warnings: Angst (last two are humour), slash, violence, swears,

Pairings: 2. Lucifer/Sam, 6. Dean/Castiel, 7. Lucifer/Castiel, 8. Dean/Castiel - rest are no pairing.

Despite these drabbles being less refined than they normally would be (due to the challenge, it's cheating if I refine it too much), feedback would be greatly appreciated. Tell me which one you liked best?

_

* * *

_

1: Put your Ipod on shuffle.

_2: Pick a topic (Fandom, character, pairing, etc.)_

_3: Write 10 drabbles. You're not allowed to skip songs, and you only have as long as the song runs to write._

_

* * *

_

_**1. Bella Morte - "Autumn"**_

Sam always loved autumn, even as a child. Oftentimes when he was upset, stressed, or angry at his father and his brother he would venture off by himself and watch as the many-coloured leaves fell, flickering down to the ground.

Later in life, after that whole adolescent angst thing and after he learnt first-hand _exactly_ what it was his father hunted, autumn began to remind him of life and death. The fragility of human life becoming so evident as the gentlest of winds severed the connection between stem and branch and the leaves fell, helpless, to the ground.

After Dean died he couldn't help but see him die, over and over again, as each one fell.

_

* * *

_

_**2. Judas Priest – "A Touch of Evil"**_

_Lucifer/Sam_

Sam starts as he wakes, breath catching as he feels fingers trailing gently across his chest, across his stomach, and down, down to rest gently on the inside of a boxer-clad thigh. He opens his eyes, wide.

"Dean?" He whispers to the night with no small amount of confusion, but he knows that it is not his brother.

"Guess again," the voice says, coyly, and Sam can't help but feel the panic rising in his gut as he recognizes the voice. The very one he himself raised from confinement.

"Lucifer," he breathes.

There is laughter, the smallest of chuckles and he feels a weight settle across his hips. He looks into the soulless eyes of Lucifer's vessel, skin slowly being worn away by the sheer strain of containing the fallen angel's very power.

"Relax," he says, "you know you want it."

As soon as Lucifer speaks those words, Sam knows that they are true. He could never resist a little evil.

_

* * *

_

_**3. Gothminister – "Leviathan"** _

Dean knew what lived in the shadows, what lurked in the darkest recessions of the imagination – only, it wasn't all in his imagination. It was real. All of it.

Fear had been a close companion of his for as long as he could remember. A constant reminder to him that the things that went bump in the night could kill – and most often, they did.

He knew that the apocalypse was coming, he could feel it in his bones and in the way Castiel would always not be too far off, posture tense, expression grim, dark blue eyes shifting around warily as if he excepted the wrath of Heaven and Hell alike to rain down on them at any moment.

Dean expected that it would soon, but every night as he lay in bed with Sam in the next bed over breathing, _living_, and not serving as the vessel of Hell, he felt himself thinking _'but not yet'_

_

* * *

_

_**4. Sirenia – "The Other Side"**_

Dean often heard people talking about "the other side", the afterlife. How some had seen it in their brushes with death as a bright and holy place, a gleaming paradise. He had often brushed such things aside, passing it off as "religious bullshit" as he had said to Sam on more than one occasion. Sam was the one who was into this kind of shit anyways.

But with the whole impending apocalypse thing, Dean found himself wondering if there was such a place. He had been to Hell, after all, he knew it was real. So, if there was a Hell, why wouldn't there be another place after death?

He had asked Castiel about it once, casually, if it was Heaven and what it was like, but the angel had only smiled and never did answer his question.

_

* * *

_

_**5. Fuel – "Hemorrhage"**_

Dean feels nothing but complete and utter emptiness as he shouts at Sam in fury, telling him that if he leaves he better not come back. No threats, no "if you do I'll kick your ass," no "I'm your big brother so you better listen to me". An ultimatum, no jokes here, and there is no turning back.

Sam doesn't even spare him a glance back as he slams the door behind him, and Dean knows that he isn't coming back.

_

* * *

_

_**6. The Tea Party – "Aftermath"** _

_Dean/Castiel_

Castiel feels Dean's strong back under his hands as they rock together as one in the dark motel room in some city or town that Castiel can't be bothered to remember the name of.

They are two lost and stained creatures. One marked by Hell, and the other forsaken by Heaven, brought together by nothing short of catastrophe.

_

* * *

_

_**7. Deftones – "Savory"** _

_Lucifer/Castiel_

Lucifer's eyes rake over the angel's pale and broken body, sprawled out before him like an offering. Wanton, submissive, ready to be sacrificed for the greater good.

His hand grasps the slender throat before him, gripping tightly until he feels bone crush underneath. The angel's breath catches and he chokes for a minute, unable to breathe until his windpipe mends itself with the sickening sound of delicate bones being popped back together.

Blue eyes stare out at him, empty, lifeless, with no trace of defiance left. He was ready.

_

* * *

_

_**8. Katatonia – "July"** _

_Dean/Castiel_

Castiel can't help but feel betrayed as Dean takes off without a trace, leaving his cell phone behind on the bed. A blatant symbol that Castiel, thanks in part to his seal, has no way of finding him. A hint that Dean doesn't want to be found, least of all by him; _especially_ by him.

Whatever they had, whatever they had felt - the feelings they had for each other, it was gone. Castiel wonders if they had ever really been there at all.

_

* * *

_

_**9. Pink Floyd – "One of These Days"**_

"One of these days," Sam says, frustrated and shaking a very threatening finger at Dean after finding his laptop, yet again, frozen on some porn site, "I'm going to cut you into little pieces."

* * *

_**10. Radiohead – "Anyone Can Play Guitar"**_

Sam can't help but stare as he walks out of the bathroom to find Dean standing on his bed in nothing but his boxers and a dirty tee-shirt rocking out very heavily on an air guitar and singing, off-key, to a song blaring on the radio.

"Look Sammy, I'm gonna be a rock star!" Dean interrupts his singing to shout when he notices his younger brother gaping at him in the doorway.

Sam just shakes his head and says, "you can't play a guitar," as he turns to go back into the washroom.

He can't help but smile as Dean mumbles, somewhat put-off, "anyone can play a guitar," behind him.


End file.
